


Let The World Go Drifting By

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Bilbo is fed up and tired, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frodo is a brat, He's got issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Past Mpreg, Single Parent Bilbo, Slow Build, Spoilers, Teenage Rebellion, Young Frodo Baggins, after botfa but before fotr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After being banished by Thorin under his gold sickness, Bilbo leaves Erebor with a chest of gold, a broken heart and (unknowingly) a growing babe in his stomach.Flash forward twenty-one years and Bilbo is at his wits end with a bratty tween that is Frodo Baggins. Not only that, but company has arrived on his doorstep once more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bagginshield fic, so go easy on me. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

**IMPORTANT!!!**

 

I used [this chart](http://www.lotrgfic.com/viewstory.php?sid=216) as a guide to Frodo's age. 

 

Frodo is 21 years old (which is 13 1/2 according to this chart). Now, I know not many people agree with the chart that I used, but I personally thought it was appropriate to use. 

Bilbo will be 63 in this fic. 

\-----

 

 

It didn't happen often, but it was starting to become more frequent. There were days Bilbo didn't want to get out of bed and face the world. 

 

Yes, Bilbo-Goblin fighter, Spider stabber and Dragon slayer-Baggins loathed leaving his own bed some days. He's felt like this before when he was sick, overly tired, or plagued with memories from his journey, but never because of reasons so ridiculous it gave him a throbbing headache. Nearly five hours after Bilbo woke, it was Elevensies and Frodo was just now getting out of bed. Frodo had been having this terrible habit of sleeping in, missing two important meals for a Hobbit his age. That was just the start of it. Frodo had also cocked a rather nasty attitude lately. 

 

"Nice to see you're awake." Bilbo nodded, pouring the boy some tea. Frodo gave a scowl. "Tomorrow are your lessons with Ms. Sandyman. I will be at work, you better be awake in time for your lessons." 

 

Frodo rolled his eyes, laying his head down in his arms to rest in the sunlight beaming through the kitchen windows. Bilbo sighed, he knew Frodo did not like his lessons. Bilbo himself remembered a time when he would rather frolick and play in the fields with friends rather than sit in a field writing notes and reading boring books with little to no adventure. Bilbo gave a kind smile, placing a plate of peach pastry in front of Frodo before continuing. 

 

"I know you don't like your lessons, lad. But what would you be doing if I didn't send you to them?" 

 

"Having fun." Frodo scowled with his mouth full of food. 

 

Bilbo chuckled, "I can't have you here all day, Hamfest works in my garden while I'm gone and I don't want you bothering him and no way will I allow you to sleep the day away." Bilbo worked in a bookstore in Hobbiton. While Bilbo didn't really need to work the rest of his life (as the two small chests of gold from his journey would be more than enough to sustain him and Frodo for life) he liked what he did. Surrounded by books and literature in a cosy shop to keep him busy. However, the shop was closed today and he wanted to do something with Frodo, maybe go for a walk or sit in the garden, perhaps read together or maybe even talk. 

 

"Now, it's a beautiful day outside, how about if we-"

 

"I have plans." Frodo quickly interrupted. 

 

The father raised his eyebrows slightly. "Oh? What are they? Anything fun?"

 

"None of your business." Frodo finished his food before walking away, leaving his dirty plate on the table. Bilbo frowned, his mouth opened slightly from the shock of the blunt rudeness from the tween. Bilbo would understand that Frodo had woken up and was hungry and cranky, but he wasn't going to tolerate the disrespect he was given. Bilbo waited until Frodo left his room, now dressed in some black trousers and a dark green spring shirt, before confronting the tween.

 

"Frodo, what you said to me just now was rude and uncalled for." Bilbo crossed his arms, blocking the front door.

 

"Sorry-can I go now?" Frodo seemed to be in a hurry. "My friends are waiting."

 

"Who are you going to play with, Frodo?" Bilbo wanted names, but all he got was a blushing tween who proudly and embarrassingly claimed that they didn't 'play'. "Playing is for fauntlings and babes, Dad. We're tweens now!"

 

It took a lot in Bilbo to not laugh at Frodo's answer. As short and unhelpful as it was, it was cute to see the boy all red in the face. He grew more serious as Frodo tried to pass him and run out the door. 

 

"I don't care what you are, Frodo Baggins, you've just turned 21 not long ago. I want to know who you are going to run around The Shire with and what you plan to do-"

 

"Just Harding, Porto and Robin." Frodo was becoming frustrated. Why his father felt the need to interrogate him was beyond his comprehension. Frodo had suddenly noticed how Bilbo seemed to question everything he was doing in his free time and it was annoying him to no end _. "where are you going?" "who will be there?" "how long will you be out?"_ it seemed to never stop.

 

Bilbo seemed to be in deep thought. "Have I met them before?" He never recalled Frodo mentioning any names like that before. "Are they from Bree?"

 

"No you haven't and I don't know! Now can I leave?"    

 

"Are they boys from your lessons?"

 

"Sure, _fine_ , is that what you want to hear!?" Frodo figured he was going to have to push past his father if he ever wanted to leave.  When he finally got a hold of the doorknob and opened the big green door, Bilbo was still asking him questions. 

 

"Well where are you going? Don't leave Hobbiton, _please!"_ Bilbo called after the running tween leaving Bag End and down the grassy path. Bilbo sighed, running his fingers through his brown hair. He was half tempted to search for any grey hairs on his head, surely Frodo had given him a few already.  Bilbo hadn't aged much since his return from his journey. While he no longer was the same Hobbit, his looks were taking their time to age. While Hobbits his age were developing lines and wrinkles, he still looked as if he were fifty-five rather than sixty-three. Bilbo didn't ponder on the issue too much and went to wash up Frodo's dishes. 

 

 _I have got to get on him about his chores._ Frodo still hadn't folded his clothes from two days ago and he the boy's room was a mess. Frodo had been skipping on cleaning after himself and it irked Bilbo who had to clean up whatever mess frodo made, be it from leaving a drinking glass out, to walking through the house with muddy feet. Bilbo knew he was softer on Frodo than he should be, but most of the time he was either working or Frodo was nowhere to be found so he could give a proper punishment. The older Hobbit knew it was a bad excuse, but what else could he do? 

 

Bilbo stopped washing dishes for a moment. 

 

Sometimes, Frodo's defiance reminded him too much of Thorin. Bilbo sat at the table, covering his mouth with his wet hands. Besides the obvious looks Frodo received from Thorin's side, the tween's anger bursts, brashness and moodiness was all Thorin. The Hobbit felt helpless and lonely. He had been angry at Thorin for so long, dare he say he resented him. He had a right to, after all Thorin almost killed him not even a day after they had their first night of passionate love making in Lake Town. 

 

"And over a rock. . . ." Bilbo spat. A _rock_ had almost been the price of his and (unbeknownst to Bilbo then) Frodo's life. 

 

Bilbo had left the Mountain, angry, hurt, heartbroken and. . . resentful. He made sure to raise his fauntling to never hold the prise of something such as gold, or money, or rocks over the lives of others. However, his teachings felt fruitless now that Frodo was a tween. He felt everything he said to the boy went in one ear and out the other, or was up for argument when it wasn't. Bilbo didn't recall being as defiant with his own Father as Frodo was to him. He never expected Frodo to be a perfect child who did as he was told all the time (that would make him more suspicious than anything) but Frodo's words sometimes stung his heart.

 

 

This was the reason he never wanted to leave his bed at times.  

 

Bilbo was brought from his thoughts back to reality when he heard the bell ring. It couldn't have been Frodo, the tween would have just waltzed in as he pleased and Hamfest would always knock, always. Going the the window to have a small peak first, he gasped. He didn't see the face, but he could see the body of a large, muscular man with a long black beard with two large beads and two axes on his back. He knew only one person who carried two axes similar. 

 

"Keeper and Grasper." Bilbo whispered to himself, becoming fearful that his prediction was correct.   

 

The bell rang again and Bilbo paced back and forth, wondering if he should open the door or not. If it was Dwalin outside, then what would he want? Why would he be in Hobbiton in the first place? Was it just him or was the whole company on their way? The tiny Hobbit paused. 

 

 _What if Thorin was with him?_ Dwalin's loyalty lied with Thorin. 

 

The bell rang once more. Bilbo knew Dwalin was not going to leave. Slowly, he gulped as he opened the door. 

 

"Mr. Baggins. We meet again."

 

 

"Hello Dwalin." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more members of the company arrive.

 

 

 

It's déjà vu for Bilbo. Dawlin in his home, eating his food, thankfully Bilbo was prepared and remembered just how much Dwarves eat compared to Hobbits. Hobbits may eat frequently, but Dwarves eat in large portions. 

 

Hesitantly, Bilbo opened his mouth to ask a question, "Are. . . are they all coming?" 

 

Dwalin shook his head. "Not all." He answered deeply. Typical Dwalin to give him an answer that was so broad he didn't understand. While the Dwarf gulped down the last pastry, Bilbo got to making Lunchon. For once, he was thankful Frodo was gone and hoped he wouldn't be back until he found a way to shoo the Dwarves away from Bag End. If Thorin Oakenshield were to arrive on his doorstep again, Bilbo didn't know what would happen or how he would react and he didn't want Frodo to be here if things should get out of hand. 

 

_Thorin._ Bilbo quickly made his way to the den where he hurriedly began taking pictures of Frodo off the fireplace mantle, book shelves and desks and stuffed them in a nearby closet. He couldn't have any traces that someone else lived here. If he was lucky, Frodo wouldn't come home until later tonight and hopefully the company will be gone by then. 

 

"You didn't die did you?" Dwalin called out from the dining room. 

 

"No, no just. . . anything you want besides food? It will take me a while to make lunch." Bilbo offered. He was never one to lose his manners, even in unwanted company. How he wished Frodo would learn that skill. 

 

"Ale." Dwalin answered.

 

Bilbo sighed. "Don't carry that anymore because Fro-" The Hobbit caught himself.  _Stupid Bilbo!_ He almost gave away the fact he had a son. Quickly, he stuttered to find an answer.

 

"Fro-fro-fro from, uh. . . it's not from where you are from so I don't think you'd like it."

 

The real reason Bilbo did not carry ale anymore was because one time when Frodo was very little, he accidently got into the keg and had a tiny sip before spitting it out. Poo Bilbo almost had a heart attack. Bilbo was glad he didn't carry it anymore, he was never one for a strong drink and he feared that with Frodo acting up more, that the tween would dare try to have a swig or two. 

 

Dwalin gave the smaller Hobbit a puzzled look. Bilbo let out a breath of relief as the doorbell rang again. "Just a second, Dwalin!" Okay, he wasn't relieved that another Dwarf was at his doorstep, but he knew he was a terrible liar and Dwalin always had a knack of seeing through to him. 

 

Looking out the window, Bilbo saw four torsos and one with a long white beard. Opening the door, he was met with Balin, Fili, Kili and Bofur. 

 

" ** _Bilbo_**!" Kili and Fili grinned, rushing into the Hobbit hole to hug Bilbo. He certainly missed the Hobbit and it surprised Bilbo. He knew Kili and Fili would miss him, but to the extent they did, they held him as if he would disappear right before them and never return . Bilbo couldn't hold back the smile as he hugged both Fili and Kili. Bofur and Balin looked on amused. "It's wonderful to see you again, Mr. Boggins." 

 

"Baggins." Bilbo corrected to which Kili's face flushed. "Is it really?"

 

When the brothers let go of Bilbo, Bofur took off his hat and the Dwarves began rubbing their muddy shoes on the mat as to not track in mud. Bilbo was surprised (and so very thankful). The Dwarves still helped themselves to his pantry while Bilbo made tea. 

 

"Are the others coming too?" Bilbo asked, pouring Balin a cup of tea. If the whole company was on their way, he wanted to make sure he had enough food. He also wanted to be ready to face Thorin if the dwarf was with them. 

 

"Only Gandalf and Thorin, the rest are back at Erebor. The place is coming along quite nicely." Balin smiled, thanking Bilbo for the tea. Dread soon filled Bilbo to the brim. the last time Gandalf was at his door, he was lugged away on an adventure, but Bilbo couldn't be whisked away like that anymore, not after what happened last time. Not to mention he had Frodo now and the lad was still was too young to even walk alone at night. Bilbo felt sick, but hid it behind a bitter smile. 

 

"Great to hear." 

 

"Oi, Bilbo want to see something?" Kili asked, excitedly. Before Bilbo had the chance to answer, Kili tugged on his hair to show him a braid. Bilbo knew braids were significant to Dwarves, but he hadn't quite figured out what they meant. To Hobbits, braids were only used to clear their curly hair out of their faces, even then Hobbit hair was hard to braid. Kili's braid was on the right side of his head with three silver beads keeping it in place. Bilbo nodded slowly before looking around. 

 

"And uh, what, what does that mean, Kili?" Bilbo asked, gently.

 

"I'm promoted!" 

 

That Bilbo did understand. He grinned, congratulating the young dwarf. "On what charge? Head of some council or military?" 

 

Kili made a grim face, "It was cleaning actually. Smaug left a lot of shi-"

 

Bilbo held up his hand in silence. "Say no more. I've just eaten lunch and I'd rather not lose it, please. If you'd like, I could find you all some tobacco and you may recline in the den while I finish cleaning here." 

 

It wasn't until a small moment of silence after Bilbo stopped talking did Bofur give a smirk to Fili and pulled out a copper flute from his breast pocket and began playing a tune that haunted Bilbo's dreams. The auburn Hobbit gasped, yanking away any loose or dirty dishes off the table for fear the dwarves would have another spell at tossing his good china. Bilbo often had nightmares of that song.

 

"Now don't any of you start!" the Hobbit warned. 

 

_"Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_  
_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_

  
_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates-_  
_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

  
_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat!_  
_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

  
_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_  
_Splash the wine on every door!_

  
_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_  
_Pound them up with a thumping pole;_

  
_And when you've finished, if any are whole,_  
_Send them down the hall to roll!_

  
_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_  
_So, carefully! carefully with the plates!"_

 

"That's what Bilbo Boggins-"

 

_"Baggins!"_

 

"-hates!" 

  

 One by one the dishes Bilbo himself could not save were flung into the dishwater and scrubbed clean and then tossed back on the table without a single chip. Bilbo knew it was fruitless to try and stop them. The thing about dwarves is once they started something, it was impossible to make them stop, you'd have to kill them. Bilbo huffed, dwarf pride was was stronger than any metals. At least his kitchen was clean again, something he wished Frodo could learn to do once in awhile.

 

The Dwarves then into the living room where Bilbo started a fire. It may have been early autumn, but the afternoon air was growing chilly with the wind. Smoking pipes were taken out and Bilbo's tobacco box was officially empty.

 

The Hobbit had more questions for the Dwarves.

 

"What are you all doing here? This can't be just a social visit." Bilbo knew them better. They had on hunting gear, large walking boots and their fur coats. Balin, who sat in Bilbo's chair, blew a few rings before answering.

 

"Originally, our task was a simple trade deal in the Blue Mountains," The older Dwarf replied. "I am wondering why Thorin had sent us to Hobbiton without him myself, lad." Bilbo noticed the eye rolls from Dwalin. Bilbo guessed that he knew exactly why he was sent to Bilbo's. "Gandalf and Thorin went to make an agreement and said they would meet us here."

 

Bilbo grunted, "So my house is your personal Inn? I'm sorry to say this but it's not."

 

"No, no, Bilbo. Never." Kili spoke. "It's not our inn, but like a second home to us." The small company nodded in agreement but that only made things worse for Bilbo. The Hobbit crossed his arms and went to interject when the closet door burst open and one by one pictures fell and glass shattered. Bilbo gasped and quickly went to retrieve the pictures, hoping none were ruined.

 

Fili gasped, "Mr. Boggins what happened?" 

 

"N-nothing, just my closet is a bit cluttered, don't come any closer I don't want anyone to get cut." 

 

"Who is this?" Balin asked. Bilbo froze seeing Balin had picked up a recent painted picture of Frodo. It was painted not too long ago. The young Hobbit was wearing his new birthday outfit Bilbo had made especially for him consisting of a light blue cotton trousers and a white shirt. The father wanted him to wear it on his first pictures as a tween. It wasn't everyday your child progressed from fauntling to a tween. Bilbo reached out to take the photo from Balin.

 

"Just someone I know." _It's not a lie, but it's not the truth._  

 

The dwarves took quick notice in all the pictures Bilbo had on his mantle. All of them were of Frodo. It was clear that bilbo had a child in the homely hole now. Balin and Dwalin were the only ones who gave a suspicious glance at Bilbo while Fili, Kili and Bofur gushed at the pictures of a chubby Frodo. Bilbo gulped. His secret was slowly unraveling and he knew it. _They're going to find out about Frodo._ It would happen if Bilbo announced it or not. Dwalin and Balin chose to remain silent and at that moment, the doorbell rang once more. 

 

Bilbo felt like he swallowed a large rock.

 

**He** was here. He knew it.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Dwarves in Hobbiton?" A Hobbit with dark brown curly hair and deep hazel eyes adorning rugged trousers and a crinkled shirt snorted. "You must have eaten some rotten apples, Robin." A Hobbit by the name of Harding Banks teased his friend. The three Hobbits, Robin, Frodo and Harding were at the edge of Hobbiton by a small lake where they liked to hang out all the time. 

 

"Even if they are here, Robin, they're probably from the Blue Mountains. My Da is always buying spices from there." Harding tossed a rock into the water, watching the ripples spread. 

 

"I saw them! They were strange folks and they weren't here to trade either!" The Hobbit, Robin Proudfoot, insisted. "They had long beards, coats and weapons! I've never seen such a sight in my whole life."

 

Frodo remembered his father talking about his old adventures with a group of dwarves to slay a dragon and reclaim a mountain. As he grew older, Frodo began to doubt his father and assumed that the stories his father said were just ways to make him fall asleep at bedtime. So, no, Frodo did not believe his father truly went on some wild adventure to slay a dragon. Dragons didn't exist.   

 

"I'm bored." Harding stood up. Tossing rocks at a bank of water could only be fun for so long. "Hey, let's find a Took to mess around with!"

 

A fun, yet cruel, game to play was finding any Hobbit with the last name of Took and daring them to do something stupid. Harding first introduced the game to Frodo and Frodo was weary at first. Harding assured him they wouldn't ever be in trouble because Tooks are natural fools anyway, Hobbits would assume they'd do anything even if they were not dared. The last Took they dared to do something,  Harding and Frodo dared him to jump into a lake naked and while they were in the water, they snatched his clothes and made a run for it. Frodo forgot what they did with the clothes, but he did remember laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. 

 

The three Hobbits began racing down the lane when around the corner they halted to a stop. 

 

On a wagon cart was a big person with a long white beard and a grey, pointed hat. Sitting next to him was a Dwarf with black hair adorning a navy blue coat and a sword at his side. Frodo gulped. _Seems the rumors spreading around Hobbiton of Dwarves wandering around are true._   Frodo was by no means frightened of the two men, he had just never seen one up close. Frodo also didn't like the way the dwarf gazed at him suspiciously.

 

"Oh, we're terribly sorry, little fauntlings." The big person with the long white beard apologized. "We didn't see you there. We didn't run over you, did we?" 

 

Frodo remained quiet, averting his eyes from the dwarf that looked at him suspiciously. 

 

"We're tweens, _not_ fauntlings!" Robin crossed his arms. He sassed back as if the man had just insulted his mother. To Hobbits, growing up was a big deal and it was one step towards earning respect, which is what every Hobbit liked to have. The taller man chuckled. As the big person with a grey pointed hat excused themselves, Frodo watched the man and dwarf pull away, heading further into Hobbiton. It wasn't often that Big people came into Hobbiton either, if they did it was a ranger or very rarely, a passing traveler. 

 

" _Who_ was that?" Harding asked. 

 

"Weird things are happening guys. Dwarves coming from from the mountains, big people in carts. Something is about to happen, I think." Robin shoved his hands into his pockets. 

 

Frodo frowned, suddenly feeling sick. The Dwarf creeped him out a little. "Dunno, com'on, let's find a Took to mess with. I think I saw Adelard in the fields." Frodo was out of luck, it wasn't easy to pull Harding Banks away from the mystery of what was in the cart exactly. Because of Haring and Robin's brash humor and wild behavior Frodo had learned all kinds of tricks and mischief from associating with the two Hobbits and he didn't want to lose their friendship. So when Harding shook his head and said, "Naw, we can do that anyday. I wanna see what's in that cart. You can't lie and say you're not the least bit interested." Frodo knew he wasn't going to win. 

 

Harding was right, the black haired tween was interested, very much so. Robin ran ahead and Harding and Frodo raced to catch up. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frodo is a lot worse than what he is in the books and movie, I know. But, it's vital for the story. 
> 
> Wow!! 60+ kudos on just the first chapter?! That's amazing guys! I plan on updating every 2 maybe 3 days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin talk. 
> 
>  
> 
> Frodo meets the dwarves under bad circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hobbit pregnancies are 10 months in this fic

 

 

 

 

When Bilbo Baggins met Thorin Oakenshield for the first time, he was stunned and slightly scared. The Dwarf was the tallest of the company but stood like a tower next to four-foot Bilbo and after the dish spell and Dwarf craziness he endured, Bilbo was already flustered in meeting Thorin.  

 

That was then, this is now. Bilbo remained his composure, he has had over twenty years to be mad and upset at Thorin but he would not lose his temper or his patience now. 

 

"Master Baggins." Thorin's deep voice greeted, and Bilbo shut the door. 

 

"Thorin." 

 

It had been so long since Thorin stepped foot on his doorstep and he didn't look to have aged as much, minus a few frown lines and maybe a few new streaks of grey hair. Other than that, he dressed in better, simpler attire than looking as if he were waging for war. He still held a sword by his side and a shield on his back. 

 

Gandalf broke the silence, "Thank you again, Bilbo, for opening up your home to us." 

 

Bilbo nodded. "Is there anything I should be deeply concerned about, Gandalf?" the Hobbit asked, ignoring the way Thorin watched him with gentle blue eyes.  _Frodo and Thorin shared those eyes._

 

Gandalf turned to Thorin who gave him a nod and The Wizard rounded up the dwarves to give Bilbo and Thorin privacy. Bilbo was confused and turned frightened when it was just him and Thorin in the entrance.

 

_Had they known about Frodo already?! Were they going to take him away?!_

 

Bilbo tried to even his breaths as Thorin opened his mouth to speak. "It has been some time since we last saw each other." 

 

"Over twenty years." Bilbo finished. "After you nearly killed me over a rock." The Hobbit nearly winced over the memory of behind pinned down and his only saving grace from being ripped to shreds was Gandalf saving his skin. The roaring voice of Thorin banishing him still echoed in his ears, and being pinned to a rock by the goldsick king lurked around every memory, ready to spring and further depress and enrage him. 

 

Thorin's face turned grim with regret and sorrow. 

 

"I have many things to say about that." 

 

"As do I. Why are you here, Thorin, after so many years?" If Thorin somehow found out about Frodo and tried to take him, it would have to be over Bilbo's dead body. He carried that Hobbit for ten months before giving birth in Rivendell on his Birthday. (The best birthday gift ever, if he did say so himself.) Thorin Oakenshield may have been a fierce warrior, but he would most certainly lose if he crossed paths with Bilbo. He would not allow it. 

 

The dwarf king, to Bilbo's surprise, kneeled in front of him, right at the door. Bilbo turned a flustered shade of red as Thorin took his small hand into his two larger ones. 

 

"Forgive me." Thorin's voice held no jokes or anger, but plea. It was the same as when Bilbo had saved his life from Azog and Thorin held him for the first time on the rock. Pure and longing, the Dwarf's deep voice was. And it was all for Bilbo. The Hobbit did not know how to react, he was speechless. While he was grateful Thorin did not know of Frodo, he surely was not expecting this. Maybe the dwarves asking for food and a night stay at the most, but Thorin _apologizing_? 

 

"Wha-what?" 

 

"I was foolish, stupid, ignorant, _gold lust_. I had unknowingly contracted the same gold sickness that killed my grandfather when I believed to be stronger than him. Alas, I was drove to the same madness and almost killed-"

 

Thorin became quiet. The only sounds in the Hobbit hole were the dwarves chatting and the faint sound of something falling and smashing into pieces followed by a _"Dammit Kili!"_. Other than that, Bilbo's reality had him spinning. 

 

"I've come to ask you back. It has been years and I am responsible for that, but my people need their king just as much as. . .they need you." Thorin continued. "You would be a hero, Bilbo. Treated as such as you should have been." 

 

Slowly, the adult Hobbit lowered his head so his hair was covering his eyes, taking his hand from Thorin. "Is this why you left your mountain? Is this why you came out here?" Bilbo's surprise was slowly turning into sadness. His heart only ached as Thorin said "yes." He knew he was going to hurt Thorin, but most of all, he was going to hurt Frodo. Thorin didn't even know Frodo existed and Bilbo had already convinced himself that he was sure the king would want nothing to do with their son. Bilbo couldn't leave The Shire, Frodo just became a tweenager, no way would he take a Hobbit that young out of the safety of The Shire, across mountains and through dangerous forests. 

 

"Bilbo-"

 

"Thorin, I can't. . ." A part of Bilbo knew Thorin deserved to know Frodo existed. He didn't want to admit it, but if Thorin wasn't sick anymore and his head was sane again, then there is no reason the king should be denied knowing of his kin. "You see. . . when you courted me in Laketown," that stupid party filled with alcohol and confessed feelings behind closed doors that led to Bilbo and thorin conceiving their son. Thorin stood, waiting for Bilbo to finish speaking.

 

"I. . . I have to tell you something important-" 

 

Before Bilbo could, something sparked through the door, blasting a large chunk off and exploding in the house. Bilbo screamed in fright and Thorin drew his sword. Bilbo slammed the door opened and just in time to see Harding, Robin, and Frodo standing by Gandalf's cart with guilty looks on their faces.

 

**Twenty-minutes earlier. . .**

 

"Hey, it's at your place!" Harding nudged Frodo. The three Hobbits were on top of a small hill down the road from Bag End and could see the wizard's cart on the path. The Dwarf and old man had entered the Hobbit hole, giving Harding, Frodo and Robin the perfect chance to sneak over to the back of the cart. Lifting the blanket, the tweens gasped in awe looking at all of the colorful fireworks. 

 

"Aaw, we've hit the loaded potatoes lads!" Robin rubbed his hands together. 

 

Frodo loved fireworks. Every year they were lit at the Party Tree on a special occasion. Frodo tried to remember if a holiday was coming up or not, it had to be the logical reason as to why his father had fireworks. Harding began to rummage through the pile, picking up slender, curly and thick rocket sticks. Frodo frowned. 

 

"What are you doing?" the brunette Hobbit asked the blonde. 

 

 _Or maybe they're not Dad's._ Frodo gulped. The young hobbit had never stolen anything (aside from a cookie or a slice of cake in the middle of the night) and he didn't feel right rummaging through the cart. But Frodo couldn't be seen as wimpy or soft in front of Harding Banks and Robin Proudfoot, the coolest tweens in his studies. For so long Frodo had wanted to befriend them and when he had their attention and was dubbed acceptable to hang out, Frodo had never been happier. 

 

 

"I've never seen a firework light off in the day time, do you think we can still see it even without the night sky?" Harding smirked. 

 

Thievery was no longer in Frodo's mind. The tween, too excited about the idea of fireworks to be concerned about the thought of any minute his father could walk outside and catch them, looked through the pile himself. There were so many bright colors and shapes and sizes to choose from. Some were tall and thin, some were fat and short. Then there were some with painted on stars, or ribbons holding them together.

 

 "It's got to be a big one, the little ones look boring." 

 

"Here." Robin held up what looked like a normal blue stick with a star clay mould on top. It was quite dull looking compared to the rest of the beautifully decorated fireworks. "I say we start off slow and then. . . " Robin pointed to the biggest firework in the back. It was the shape of a hawk's head and even had feathers. "Does anyone have a light?" 

 

They didn't, but that didn't stop them from finding one. Frodo ran to the garden shed in the back where he knew Hamfast Gamgee kept a spare oil lamp and matches. Racing back to his friends, he handed Harding the match. 

 

"Okay, now what?" 

 

"I think you stick it in the ground." Robin shrugged. 

 

"No, you hold it." Frodo spoke as-a-matter-of-fact. Truth is, the tween himself didn't know what to do, he just didn't want to look like an idiot in front of his friends. 

 

Harding shrugged and decided to be the one to hold it, but the second the match was lit and the flame made contact with the firework, Harding accidently dropped it and it flew towards the Hobbit hole, more precisely, the door. Frodo watched in awe and fear as a large chunk of the green door was blown off and outside ran his father and the dwarf he saw earlier. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Bilbo was furious and Frodo could see that. 

 

" _Frodo Baggins, get over here this instant!"_   Bilbo demanded. Frodo hung his head low as Harding and Robin ran off. Slowly, he walked the steps and approached his father. Bilbo was livid. 

 

"L-Look what you've done! Our door is blasted open!" Bilbo pointed at the green door to show the damage. Frodo rocked on the balls of his feet and watched with wide eyes as five more dwarves and the older man he saw earlier walk out of the hobbit hole. 

 

"Woah, was that that noise we heard?" a dwarf with a funny hat asked. 

 

The old man with a staff and pointed hat turned to Frodo. Frodo could feel his ears become hot, he knew right about now he was blushing and he couldn't even look at anyone in the eye. 

 

"What do you have to say for yourself, young fauntling?!" Bilbo demanded, placing his hands on his hips. 

 

The tween, already too much embarrassed from being scolded at in front of other adults, shrugged. He felt it was better to stay quiet than say anything at all. Frodo wasn't used to holding his tongue when he had something snarky to say and it was challenging. He wanted to remind his father that he was not a fauntling anymore, but a tween. His lips stayed sealed however. Bilbo was pacing, muttering apologies to Gandalf (who Frodo assumed to be the tall man) before turning to Frodo. 

 

"Frodo, you owe everyone here an apology."

 

"Sorry," Frodo shrugged again. "Least it wasn't a window." 

 

A sarcastic laugh came from a dwarf with two big axes on his back. "Call that an apology? You'd find more forgiveness from an Elf."

 

The tweenager was already humiliated enough and Dwalin's remark made Frodo snap as he remarked, "Mind your own business." 

 

Before Dwalin could say anything back (and Bilbo knew he would) the parent stood in front of Dwalin, blocking him from Frodo while Fili, Kili, Balin and Bofur held the raging dwarf back.

 

"Dwalin, please, now is not the time. Frodo, go to your room, I'll deal with you later."

 

The tweenager rolled his eyes pushing through the dwarves with his hands in his pockets. The sound of a bedroom door slamming shut obnoxiously was the father's only indication that Frodo had listened to him. Bilbo was thoroughly embarrassed by his son's behavior as it was, now the tween acted up in front of members of The Company. Bilbo apologized to Gandalf multiple times, promising to pay him back for whatever Frodo and his friends lit off while Thorin stared down the hallway of Bag End. He had recognized the boy from earlier galloping with what the King assumed to be the boy's friends. Thorin began to count dates in his head, jerking his head towards Bilbo as the Hobbit still frantically begged to Gandalf (regardless if Gandalf assured him he was okay).

 

_Twenty-one years old._

 

 The King's hands began to shake and his breathing quickened as he stomped over to Bilbo. 

 

"He is mine, isn't he?" Thorin demanded to know. Bilbo said nothing.  "That hobbit we saw just now, he shares my blood." 

 

Everyone else stared at Bilbo while Gandalf frowned at the ground, no one looked more desperate for an answer than Thorin. Bilbo gazed into Thorin's eyes, the same eyes shared with Frodo. Bilbo saw so much of Frodo in Thorin, especially when the tween was a tiny babe. Bilbo soon grew to accept there was nothing he could do about Frodo's looks and that Frodo was not Thorin, but by Valar sometimes when Frodo acted up (today for example) Bilbo was reminded just whose child he carried for ten miserable, back aching, nauseating months. It had all been worth it when Bilbo gave birth in Rivendell before safely returning to The Shire where he hid Frodo from Thorin. Although he had no proof or evidence, Bilbo believed that if Thorin were to ever find out that he birthed his child, than he would take Frodo away from him. 

 

Bilbo feared the Gold Sickness, not Thorin. It was the greed that corrupted Thorin and had a firm grip on his mind and Bilbo only felt that what he did at the time was right. 

 

His time, unfortunately, had run out. 

 

"Yes," Bilbo answered, bravely. "He is your son." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah Frodo, watch the language; and holy lembas bread this fic has over 100 kudos and it's just the 3rd chapter!! I'm so amazed guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage hormones, what else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Below is a picture of what Frodo looks like in this fic. Fun fact, I think Elijah himself was maybe 11 or 12 in that photo in the Disney movie Huck Finn. I could be wrong, but I saw it and said 'that's what Frodo looks like in the story'. Everyone else looks relatively the same, or maybe a tad bit older (as it's been over 20 years).

 

                                                                                                          

 

 **(Young Frodo)**     

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

"I want to strangle the little brat!" Dwalin paced the candle lit room. After the whole fiasco of the door nearly bursting off and Bilbo's shocking confession, Thorin needed to have a walk. He had to clear his head. Gandalf stayed at Bag End while the dwarves followed their King back to the Inn. Fili and Kili were stunned to know they have a cousin and while they would have been overjoyed at this information, the mood was somber and tense. Balin frowned, watching his King stare into the crackling fire place. It was no question that Thorin was the one most affected by the news.  

 

 

"They way that little brat mouthed off ta' me, I should have swung my ax and gave him a new haircut!" Dwalin kicked a nearby table. 

 

 

"Aw, a good load that'll do," Bofur commented, smoking his pipe. "An' have Bilbo terrified of ya'? Then go on refusing Thorin ta' see his own son? What good that'll do." 

 

 

Thorin closed his eyes for a moment, "He's already done that, Bofur," Balin went to protest but Thorin continued. "No letters, no notes. Nothing from him about this. He has kept my son from me."  

 

 

"Now you wait just a minute, Thorin. You banished Bilbo-"

 

 

"It was that _sickness_ -"

 

 

"-sickness or not, you did what you did and can you blame him? He was frightened of you, Thorin. Now we can sit here all night and feel sorry for you, or you can tell us what you are going to do about this predicament." Balin breathed. Thorin stood as everyone watched. 

 

 

"I need some air- _alone_. I'll be back." The King under the mountain had left the room. Dwalin sat down, resting his head against his axes and Fili and Kili looked to Balin.

 

 

The dwarves were at a standpoint. Taking back their home from the dragon Smaug seemed to be simpler than figuring out what to do next in this situation. Twenty-one years their burglar had been gone and now that Thorin was (finally) ready to apologize and ask for Bilbo's forgiveness, this happens. Balin looked to be deep in thought as Kili spoke, "I wonder if maybe we could do something about this?" the brunette dwarf spoke up. "Fili and I are younger, maybe we could talk to Bilbo and Frodo?"

 

 

Balin gave a polite smile. "Maybe, but the root of the cause will not be repaired until Thorin acts. I don't think Frodo is this evil child with awful intentions-"

 

 

 _"Has the mouth for it."_ Dwalin muttered.  

 

 

"-but I do believe it is Thorin's absence that has his Frodo and Bilbo's soft spots. We will not push the matter, but be there for Bilbo as we were on the quest." 

 

 

"Well, he's our cousin. I saw we welcome him into the family, eh brother?" Fili smirked at Kili. 

 

 

Balin gave a warning finger to the brothers. He didn't know what they were planning, but it didn't sound innocent and he wasn't going to have Thorin's chances jeopardized by his nephew's antics.  "Don't come crying to me if Bilbo-or Frodo-gets angry with you. And as I've said before, don't push the issue. We all know Thorin loves Bilbo and don't tell me you didn't see those feelings returned from Bilbo. If they rekindle, our people will have an established royal family once again."

 

 

"Would that mean Kili and I are not next in line for the crown?" Fili asked.

 

 

"That is up to Frodo if he wants it, and Thorin and Bilbo's decision. My guess is you probably still are."

 

 

Bofur puffed his pipe and yawned. "Well, it's gettin late, I'm going to sleep."

 

 

"We best all. It's going to be a big day tomorrow." Balin hid his worries. Tomorrow will either go with smooth conversation, or crush Thorin emotionally. Only time would tell. Fili and Kili gave each other a glance before turning off the candle light. Being brothers, they had a knack of reading each other's facial expressions.

 

 

 

They had something planned for tomorrow, something called: _teaching their cousin how to respect his elders._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Frodo didn't know how long he had been in his room, he figured it was a few good hours. Out his bedroom window he could see the sun setting and his stomach growled. He hadn't anything to eat since Elevenses. He debated on sneaking out of his room to get a snack, but he really didn't want to run into any of the dwarves, especially the threatening looking one with two axes. Deep down, Frodo did feel a bit upset he ruined the door, if he had known that was going to happen then he'd suggest that Harding point it down the road or in the air away from his home. 

 

 

Just as the tween felt he was going to die of hunger, Bilbo walked into his room, still looking very cross.

 

 

"Frodo, we need to talk."

 

 

"Can I eat first? I'm starving."

 

 

"It's cooking, but I want to talk about your attitude and the stunt that you pulled earlier today. You stole from Gandalf and damaged the house and it is not acceptable," Bilbo started. Frodo turned his attention to something else, anything to keep from meeting eyes with the very angry Bilbo. "I have been very lenient with you, Frodo, but this time I can not overlook it. You could of had your fingers blown off!"

 

 

"I didn't tough it, Harding did!" Frodo tried to shift the blame. 

 

 

"And how would you have felt knowing your friend was injured because of a stupid idea?" 

 

 

"Can I eat now? I'm done talking about this." the tween crossed his arms, pouting. Bilbo sighed. He knew this was getting nowhere. This is how all of their arguments ended. Bilbo knew he would be breaking his own moral promise if he let Frodo go with just a slap on the wrist, but truth be told, he was tired. He could no longer handle the outbursts, the recklessness and back talking. Bilbo was officially at his wit's end. Seeing what damage had been done to the door alone was enough to give Bilbo nightmares of Frodo losing a finger. 

 

 

"Frodo, I want you to promise me that you'll never do something like this again. Please, you must promise-"

 

 

"Fine, fine, fine." Frodo rushed to leave his room and eat. Bilbo sighed. He hadn't gotten anywhere with Frodo and he knew it. 

 

 

 

_I really shouldn't have gotten out of bed._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short, I have to be out of state for a week, so no updates until then. I hope this will hold you over till then.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo goes to work
> 
> Fili and Kili stalk Frodo around town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no one is confused: 
> 
> Sterday = Saturday  
> Sunday = Sunday  
> Monday = Monday  
> Trewsday = Tuesday  
> Hevensday = Wednesday  
> Mersday = Thursday  
> Highday = Friday

 

_Laketown had a foul odor of smelly fish, murky water and stale air, and Bilbo was inside the nicest house, too! Still, he'd rather sleep here than in the woods, or somewhere wargs, orcs and spiders could find them. The smell aside, there had been a grand feast for the company (side Kili who looked pale and excused himself to head to bed early). Bilbo grew worried this might be his last meal ever. They would be fighting Smaug tomorrow, and fried fish, small vegetables and loads of alcohol were not his ideal last meal, but he ate nonetheless._

 

_The rest of the Company partied with the men and women, drinking lots and talking, laughing, boasting loudly._

 

_Bilbo knew this was not the place for him and slipped out of the room hoping no one would notice. The hobbit felt small. Smaller than usual. He wasn't sure that tomorrow would end well, in fact, he knew it wouldn't._

 

_"I have no business with Dragons or treasure." He whispered to himself. But he promised Thorin back at the bottom of the Misty Mountains that he wanted to help the dwarves reclaim Erebor, he couldn't back out now. Bilbo decided to head back to his room, but as soon as he opened the door, he heard his name being called softly and he turned to see Thorin standing at the end of the small hallway._

 

_"You are not with the rest?" Thorin asked._

 

_Bilbo chuckled, "No, eh. . .Bofur threw up and I can't stand seeing someone get sick and. . .well. I don't normally celebrate as you all do."_

 

_There was something about Thorin, Bilbo noticed. Thorin seemed calm, almost soft. He was not the rugged, harsh and serious dwarf Bilbo had known. Other than the time when Thorin held him in his arms, thanking him for saving his life, Bilbo had never seen Thorin be so. . . .calm. Bilbo couldn't blame Thorin's behavior, after the stories he's heard, Thorin had every right to have a few walls up._

 

_"Dwarves are passionate about their homes. . . and Bofur likes ale." Thorin explained, gently._

 

_Bilbo chuckled._

 

_". . . But what's even more precious to us, is our 'One'."_

 

_Bilbo blinked._

 

_"You're what? Gold?"_

 

_"Nay. . . " Thorin hushed, approaching Bilbo so the two were so close. It should have been uncomfortable on both parties, but Thorin was the one who walked and Bilbo. . .he felt the tips of his ears become hot. Bilbo then sniffed, smelling something strong, recognizable. "We call the dwarf who we feel most passionate. . . . **loving towards**. . . our 'One'. Our only." _

 

_Bilbo gave a short chuckle. "Oh, that's-uh-interesting. I'll have to make note of that." Thorin was drunk, he clearly was. "Well, I'll be off to bed now, want to wake up early if we-"_

 

_The hobbit paused, feeling Thorin's lips make contact with his own. Bilbo's eyes fluttered as Thorin deepened the kiss, the two of them gently nipping at one another and sucking feverishly. It wasn't until Bilbo pulled away to catch his breath did he speak._

 

_"Th-Thorin?"_

 

_"I love you Bilbo. . . .so much, my little burglar. You were destined to be one. . ."_

 

_The hobbit knew that was outrageous. "What? I've never stolen anything in my life before this quest and-"_

 

_"You stole my heart. The first night I met you,"  Thorin continued. "You've saved my life, rescued us from that pitiful Elf's dungen and **oh-Bilbo."**  _

 

_The hobbit didn't know what to say, he was lost for words. He hadn't the slightest clue that Thorin had feelings for him. In fact, Thorin seemed to be distant with everyone unless giving them an order. Bilbo didn't know what Thorin saw in him to make him so desirable, but before he could think, Thorin was kissing him again. Somewhere, down in the depths of his heart, Bilbo had such a warm place where he kept Thorin Oakenshield and he kissed the Dwarf back. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe what they both felt was real. Either way, Bilbo gave Thorin everything, his heart, his love-laced words and then his body._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Morning came too early for Frodo, as he was woken abruptly from sunlight suddenly beaming on his face. 

 

"Frodo, time to get up." Bilbo called. "I have breakfast ready." The tween mumbled something before rolling over and trying to catch a few more seconds to sleep. Bilbo sighed, this happened every Sterday. Bilbo did recall feeling the same dread as a lad of having to wake up in the morning to head off to lessons; if Bilbo had it his way he would teach Frodo his lessons and let the boy run around to stretch his legs if he wanted, but Bilbo had work to do, or he'd never be a social hobbit again and that wouldn't do for his reputation. 

 

Bilbo was at the kitchen with Gandalf pouring the guest some tea. He was in the middle of making small sandwiches to pack for Frodo for his second breakfast at his lessons

 

"I shall be leaving the Shire but will return tomorrow, Bilbo. I have some important business to attend to." Gandalf spoke. 

 

"Gandalf, if it's about the fireworks, I'll give you money to replace them-" The father still could not believe at how stupid of an idea his son had of blasting those things. The wizard only chuckled. 

 

"No, my friend, it's not. Though, I wish it was." 

 

Before Bilbo could ask there was a loud gasp and a babble of stutters. Bilbo excused himself to see Hamfast Gamgee at his door, looking appalled and shocked at the condition it was in. "Ma-master Bilbo, I'm sorry to intrude, but I thought ye' were in trouble and someone broke down the door." The hobbit was speechless and upset, he had painted that door just last week and now his hard work was ruined. 

 

Bilbo apologized, "I'm so sorry, Hamfest. There was a bit of a. . . .an accident." 

 

"Do ye' want me ta' fix it for you, Mr. Bilbo?" Ham was always going the extra mile other than gardening for Bilbo, only if the older hobbit would allow it. Ham was more than happy to do a little handy work if needed. 

 

 "No. no. I'll be hiring someone after I get off work- Frodo, hurry _please_! I'm going to be late." Bilbo sighed. Hamfest blinked, gazing at the door once again. He was never one to persuade his betters, nor ever ask them of favors, but he felt Bilbo should be warned. 

 

"The door will hav'ta come off, Mr. Bilbo, you'll need ta replace it entirely. Wha' could've done it?" 

 

Bilbo groaned, ignoring Hamfast to call for Frodo again. "Frodo, this is your final warning, if you're not out here in two minutes, you're going to be one sorry little fauntl-"

 

"Not a fauntling!" Frodo growled, walking around the corner. He paid no attention to Hamfast as the lad shoved a piece of toast and jam into his mouth. Gandalf held the broken circular door open and Bilbo bid Hamfast a farewell and tried to catch up with his son. The Wizard watched with sadness as Frodo either completely ignored Bilbo or rolled his eyes. Gandalf knew Frodo held pent up anger and be it the tween hormones of the young hobbit, or Thorin's sudden arrival, it was Bilbo getting the blunt of the boy's anger. 

 

Ms. Sandyman tutored from her hobbit hole which was not far from hobbiton, while Bilbo would keep shop. He loved working in the bookstore, it took his mind off things. Many hobbits never saw the point of Bilbo working, but none uttered a peep to his face. (Except Lobelia and Lotho Sackville-Baggins, but Bilbo never paid mind to their words.) As the sun glistened in the sky, all of Hobbiton was awake and working. Merchant were selling, farmer were tending to their crops and little fauntings played in the streets. When the father, son and wizard reached the outskirt of Hobbiton, away from the cozy hobbit holes and hills, Bilbo handed Frodo a sack.

 

"Inside is your second breakfast, tell Ms. Sandyman that I won't be able to pick you up-"

 

"I _can_ walk home," Frodo spoke as-a-matter-of-fact. "I don't need you to hold my hand everywhere I go." 

 

Bilbo cleared his throat, nodding. It was hard to imagine his son growing like a weed, but here he was, a belligerent tween. Bilbo missed the day when Frodo would ask Bilbo to accompany him on his little-nipper daydream adventures. Sometime, Bilbo wished Frodo wouldn't act so grown up, just so he could have a moment with his little fauntling a little while longer. Gandalf whacked his staff on the ground, getting the attention of both Frodo and Bilbo.

 

"Bilbo, I best be off now. I have to go and I don't know when I'll be back, but it should be before the end of winter." 

 

The older hobbit seemed to be upset but quickly smiled, shaking the wizard's hand, holding it for a good minute. "Be safe, Gandalf." Bilbo knew roads winding outside of the Shire and Bree could lead to trouble, even for a wizard like Gandalf. 

 

"Thank you and Frodo I-" Both adults turned, but Frodo was already walking across the bridge to Ms. Sandyman's. Bilbo sighed, "I am so sorry for his behavior this weekend, Gandalf, I don't know what's gotten into him." 

 

Frodo was no longer behaving like his sweet self anymore. He acted like a cunning, know-it-all brat and it was getting on Bilbo's nerves. "I don't know if it's puberty or Thorin's arrival, or something else I just can't grasp that-." 

 

"You will find out, Bilbo," Gandalf softly interrupted, giving an assuring smile. "Some things will work themselves out on their own and in time." The adult Hobbit smiled, nodding and facing the ground for only a moment. _Maybe Gandalf was right,_ Bilbo thought. Frodo just needed some time.  Before Bilbo could reply, the second he turned around, Gandalf was gone. The older hobbit forced a smile and began to make his way to work. Unbeknownst to Bilbo, he was being followed. A few feet behind him, acting like casual merchants, were Fili and Kili. The two kept their eyes on Frodo very carefully. 

 

Kili whispered to his brother, "When he crossed the bridge, he entered the second hobbit hole on the far left."

 

Fili nodded. When no one was glancing at them, they kept crouching down behind a wooden cart to follow it across the bustling neighborhood. Fili was the first to jump out of the way and approached the garden gate of the second hobbit hole across the river. Kili followed in suit, both of them crouching closer to the window in the front of the house. There they could see Frodo standing in front of a woman with her hands on her hips scolding him. Frodo didn't seem like he cared too much as to what the hobbit lass had to say, but Fili and Kili were too far away to hear what was being said. 

 

"Maybe we should knock on the door?" Kili suggested. 

 

Fili shook his head, "No, brother, think about it: how would a hobbit lass react if she spotted two strange dwarves on her doorstep." 

 

"A lot less frightened than catching them snooping in her windows, I'm sure." 

 

Startled, both brothers turned around and were met with Balin and Bofur. Balin gave the two a stern, serious look they both recalled having given many times during their younger years. Fili and Kili left the garden. 

 

"And what did we say about meddling with Frodo's life?" Balin asked. 

 

"He's our cousin." Fili spoke. "We were only worried and wanted to see what he was doing. I hated hearing how he spoke to Bilbo, our burglar."

 

Balin sighed, he knew the line of Durin cared for their family just as much as the next family of dwarves (if possible, they were almost border-line over-protective of their kin, though rightfully so) but the oldest dwarf knew nothing could be resolved unless Thorin, Bilbo and Frodo worked things out themselves. Kili frowned, looking around for a moment. 

 

"Were are Uncle Thorin and Dwalin?"

 

Balin rolled his eyes. 

 

Bofur, chewing on a honey-roll, spoke up with his mouth full of food. "Tha' dwarf has opened up a smithy. Said something about 'honor' and 'determination'. Dwalin is helping him, though I suspect he's only there to fix his own axes."

 

Fili and Kili giggled. "We've got to see this."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo hummed a small tune, going about his way in the bookstore. It was a small shop, but Bilbo was proud of it. It's polished oak bookshelves harboring scripts, scrolls and books some new, some old but all loved. The windows were open, allowing fresh air in. Bilbo gasped as the stack of books he carried almost fell out of his hands but someone had caught a few so none fell on the floor. Bilbo blinked, looking up at a taller Hobbit, it was Theodoric Noaks. The owner of the bookstore. 

 

"Oh, I do apologize, Theodoric-" Bilbo stampered.

 

"Ha, ha. No need, Bilbo, can I give you a hand?"

 

"Oh, yes please." 

 

Helping Bilbo, the books were safely placed on a wooden cart to be sorted. 

 

Theodoric was around the same age as Bilbo, if not a little younger. He had dark brown curly hair, wore a red waistcoat and black trousers and smiled fondly at Bilbo. "Is this the order from The Blue Mountains?" 

 

Bilbo nodded, "I rather fancy the writing of elves myself, but I've learned so much about gems and jewels from-" Bilbo trailed off. The Arkenstone flashed in his memory. A purge of sadness and guilt washed over his facial features and Theodoric frowned. 

 

"Is something wrong?" He asked his friend. 

 

"Oh-sorry, just trying to remember if I left the stove on." Bilbo chuckled, lying right through his teeth. Theodoric nodded, believing the fib. 

 

"And how's Frodo? The lad still preoccupied with dragons and far away tales?" Theodoric chuckled. Bilbo gave a soft smile. Theodoric and he were a lot alike, with their love of books and tales. In fact, Theodoric highly requested that Bilbo were to tell a tale of his own adventure and perhaps publish it. Stories were something Bilbo and the bookshop owner could bond over for hours and never tire from. 

 

Bilbo snorted. "Not from me. He's in his tweens now. His friends, lasses and stealing mushrooms are more important now. But that's to be expected, ya' know? Tween-years and all." 

 

Theodoric frowned. "Terrible. Anyone who passes upon hearing a story from you is a downright fool." 

 

The sandy-haired hobbit chuckled before the door to the shop was flung open and standing in fear and anxiousness was a hobbit woman, frantic and worried. It was the baker's wife, Tallia Boggins. " _Dwarves!_   Dwarves, I tell you, there are dwarves running mad all over the town! Run for your lives!"

 

 Bilbo and Theodoric ran to her aid. 

 

"Tallia, dear, what is wrong?" Bilbo asked, dread filled his stomach as he had hoped the Company had returned to their Inns and stayed put. However, his wish hadn't come true by the looks of Tallia's stone white face. Tallia glared at him, pointing in his face. 

 

"This is all your fault, Baggins! They followed you here and have now eaten me out of house and home!" 

 

"Enough, Mr. Baggins has nothing to apologize for-" Theodoric was cut off when Bilbo raced out of the shp, not out of anger or sadness from Tallia's accusations, but to make sure that she hadn't been exaggerating that the Company was literally eating everything in the bakery. Knowing how much a dwarf can stomach, Bilbo wouldn't put it past him, however, on his way to the bakery, he caught another unusual sight in Hobbiton: a gathering of Hobbits huddled together at the old smitty's. Bilbo frowned and went to see what all the commotion was, only to be met by Thorin and Dwalin hammering down Iron and scraping wood. Bilbo knitted his eyebrows together in confusion as a happy Hobbit thanked Thorin for fixing his wood axe. 

 

"Next?" Thoin called out, meeting Bilbo's gaze. One Hobbit handed over a broken gardening hoe and Thorin went straight to work. Bilbo slowly approached Thorin. 

 

"Stand back, Mr. Baggins, one spark on you and you'll be burnt right through." Thorin warned. 

 

"I'll keep my distance." Bilbo slowly spoke. "Thoin, what are you doing?"

 

"What does it look like?" Thorin handed back the newly fixed gardening hoe, smiling when the blonde haired hobbit thanked him. Bilbo felt awkward, maybe it was the notion that Thorin was a king, a dwarf king of Erebor, and yet he was here fixing tools and scraps belonging to Hobbits. It only masked the truth of Bilbo's feelings, his anger, his grief and his infatuation of seeing the dwarf's toned, muscular chest dripping with sweat of a hard day. Bilbo cleared his throat. 

 

"I-uh-I think it's wonderful that you're helping people. Erm, we, uh. . . I would like to talk to you-about Frodo that is."

 

"Yes, we have much to discuss."

 

"But not here, of course." Bilbo whispered. 

 

Thorin nodded and looked back at dwalin who seemed to have gotten the message. 

 

"We can close right now-" Thorin began but Bilbo denied him.

 

"No, I would rather Frodo be with us." the Hobbit explained. Despite his feelings towards Thorin, he knew it was Frodo who had suffered the most. Frodo had never met Thorin until yesterday and he had no idea what was going on in his fauntling's head and he wanted answers. While he didn't know if Frodo would accept Thorin, Frodo deserved to meet Thorin and vice-versa. Thorin wiped his face with a nearby cloth. Before Bilbo could talk, the crowd grew bigger and the demands grew louder. 

 

"I guess I'll have to go, it seems I'm holding up a line. Tonight, come to Bag-End. Only you, preferably. . ." Bilbo spoke, leaving. Thorin wanted to call out for Bilbo, to talk more. He wanted to swoop Bilbo in his arms and apologize for being such a fool at Erebor. He almost killed his Hobbit and what's worse was he banished him.  Sweet Bilbo, who had saved their lives countless times, rescued them from imprisonment, who spoke of war in words Thoin would never of thought possible. His Bilbo, he had ruined him. 

 

 

Then, there was Frodo. The son he had never known about and rightful heir to the line of Durin. His son, the brat who had mouthed off to Bilbo and Dwalin, the spunky, pointed ear and blue eyed little boy who Thorin had instantly adored on spot. It was his son's anger that Thorin had met and he knew he was the cause behind all of it. 

 

 

Thorin frowned, fixing all the metals and crafts the Hobbits needed until the sun had set. 

 

 

"Dwalin, I am leaving to Bilbo's. Keep an eye on Fili and Kili, will ya?" Thorin asked. 

 

"By that you mean make sure they don't consume anymore Hobbit food. . ." Dwaling glanced over at the side of the forge where Fili and Kili both groaned in pain with beer mugs at their sides from The Green Dragon. ". . then my job is easy." 

 

Thorin said nothing more and headed his way to Bag End. 

 

 

He had a few things to say to his son. Frodo. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so SO sorry for the wait. But I'm back to writing and was so pleased to see I have over 200 kudos and a handful of comments to come back to! Love you all.
> 
> Regular update time will resume.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin come to an agreement whether Frodo likes it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mig ong = Little one 
> 
> (I saw this on a website, if the translation is wrong, please correct me.)

 

 

 

"Frodo, come in and wash up for supper." Bilbo called out the kitchen window. Frodo had been playing with little Samwise Gamgee in the garden while Hamfest put away his tools. Bilbo was happy Frodo got along with Sam, as he feared Sam might annoy Frodo waddling around asking him questions while his father was busy. However, Frodo proved to enjoy Sam's company and even read poems and stories to him-especially at Sam's request of Elves. Bilbo smiled at Frodo hauling the large book in his arms back into the hobbit hole while Little Sam toddled after him. It was an adorable sight to say the least. 

 

"Hello Samwise." Bilbo greeted. 

 

"Hi Bil'o, Frofro readed to me!" the little fauntling's slur captured Bilbo's heart and it made him long for the days when Frodo spoke broken words and giggles. Sam's curly hair fell into his eyes as he reached up for Bilbo to carry him. Ham had come into the back door, a hard day's work on his shoulders as Sam reached out to his Da. 

 

"Thank ya' Mr. Bilbo, I'm sorry for the trouble. My Bell hasn't been well as of late." Hamfest Gamgee was the last hobbit in all of The Shire to complain about his problems in the company of friends or strangers, especially his master. Bell had a terrible cold that had only gotten worse and neither of them water little  Poor Ham tried to keep his own problems concealed but Bilbo only shook him off, reminding him that he and Sam were always welcomed to Bag End.  

 

"It was no trouble at all, Ham. Frodo enjoy's Sam's company." 

 

"Love Frofo!" Sam bellowed happily for the two adult hobbits to chuckle and Frodo to smile. Sam was working on his speech, but the slurred fauntling's language was too cute to pass up. 

 

Bilbo cleared his throat, "Set the table, sweetling. Three plates tonight."

 

Frodo frowned, "Who else is coming for dinner?" If Bilbo had invited Ham's family, then something would have been said. Bilbo had been keeping this from Frodo, but he had invited Thorin (and he hoped _only_ Thorin would arrive this time) to discuss some matters with Frodo. Feeling the tension in the room, Hamfest felt it was time to leave. "Well, uh, Mr. Bilbo. I'll be heading out. I'll be back tomorrow around the same time."

 

Bilbo nodded, "Of course, Ham. And bring Sam if Bell isn't well yet, please. His company is welcomed. 

 

"Buh-ba Frofo!" Samwise waved as Ham carried him back home down the lane to their home. After thinking for a moment, there could only be one possible guest arriving soon and that had Frodo storming into the kitchen, yanking out plates and silverware, not caring if they would break or not. Bilbo sighed, _why is everyone out to destroy my tableware?_ "Frodo, I know you're angry but-"

 

"Why is he coming?" Frodo seethed. "You know he hates us, right?" 

 

The older Hobbit sighed, "He doesn't he just-" Bilbo didn't know for a fact what Thorin felt, but this was not a matter of discussing feelings. "-he just. . .wants to see you and he has a right to- as your other parent, your _father_." 

 

Frodo wanted to say something mean, because it felt nice blurting it out. Thorin didn't like their family, in Frodo's opinion, everything was going fine before Thorin and those other dwarves showed up. His Mother yelled at him more and ordered him around, taking up time between him and his friends. Then with Ms. Sandyman lecturing him about "being absent" and "failing to do lessons" and how it was unbecoming of a proper Hobbit. There were days Frodo wanted to be left alone and this was one of those days, but no, he had to set the table and eat dinner with a man he didn't want to see. 

 

"He ignored us all these years and suddenly you invite him for dinner?" Frodo crossed his arms. 

 

Bilbo felt a lump in his throat. He wished to tell Frodo everything-the truth. Still, he promised to wait for Thorin. _And blast where was the dwarf? He couldn't have gotten lost again._

 

For dinner there were biscuits, roast, mashed potatoes, carrots, baked beans and leeks. Bilbo had thought of making some dinner rolls to pass the time until there was a knock at the door. 

 

"Finally!" Frodo exasperated. 

 

Bilbo chuckled, "I thought you didn't want to see him." 

 

"I don't, I'm starving." Frodo began dishing himself up and Bilbo had neither the patience or willpower to correct his son's behavior and went to answer the door. Thorin had butterflies in his stomach. He hadn't the slightest clue why, it was only dinner. Deep down, he knew why his throat felt tight and his stomach in knots. Bilbo had called upon him to discuss. . .their son.

 

He felt like a failure. He hadn't been in Frodo's life during the most crucial parts and missed out on so many moments he could have shared _with Bilbo_. But no, a sickness had to overcome his mind and he banished his poor Hobbit out of Erebor. It had taken years, various medicines and therapy from Dis' fist to his face to knock some sense into him and the King felt whatever hope he had at regaining Bilbo's trust slip further each day. Which is why he started the forge, in some odd attempt at winning Bilbo's heart and. . . .earning back a small amount of respect and gratitude.

 

 He knocked on the door and waited until it was opened by Bilbo himself. Bilbo glanced around before inviting Thorin in. 

 

"You did come alone, right?" Bilbo asked. 

 

"If you are concerned about Kili and Fili, Dwalin has them. . .tied up." Thorin spoke, taking off his cloak. Bilbo didn't know if that was sarcasm or not. Thorin was led into the dining room, where he had sat so long ago discussing plans to take back Erebor and to take down Smaug. Now, things had changed and Frodo sat there eating away, obviously ignoring his presence in the room. 

 

Bilbo cleared his throat. 

 

"Frodo, come now. Be polite. Welcome our guest." 

 

Guest. Thorin felt his heart dwindle down. Not Addâd, not Father. **Guest.**  Still, he would feel suspicious if Frodo had suddenly started calling him that so soon. He figured he was lucky enough to be even allowed back into Bilbo's home. So, 'Guest' would have to do.

 

Frodo glared at Thorin for a moment before going back to his food. 

 

 

 

 

"Hi. . . " 

 

"Hello, Frodo. Thank you for having me." 

 

Frodo didn't say anything and Bilbo sat down. Dinner was awkward, Bilbo had tried to make polite conversation but whenever Frodo was asked to be included, the boy gave a snide comment or rolled his eyes. Thorin didn't appreciate the tween's behavior, but he more than understood that he was a big reason why Frodo acted up. He honestly didn't know how Bilbo handled Frodo, whenever Fili or Kili acted up, Thorin had to restrain himself from wanting to tan their hides. It wasn't until Frodo asked to leave did Bilbo finally bring up the reason Thorin was at dinner. 

 

"Frodo, while I believe you are too young to know everything that happened on my adventure, you still deserve to know the truth." Bilbo started. "As you know I left The Shire with Thorin and twelve other dwarves on an adventure to take back The Lonely Mountain from the Dragon, Smaug." 

 

The little Hobbit nodded, he had heard this bedtime story so many times he could almost recite it himself. However, as he grew, he often wondered if his Mother was telling the truth or not. 

 

"Well, Frodo, a little while after I was. . . told to leave." Bilbo felt his throat go dry and Thorin stiffed in his seat, both of them feeling the pain recur from so many years ago. "I found out I was pregnant with you. I could have turned around and explained myself and you would have had a different life, but now is not the time to dwell on such things. Frodo, I have asked Thorin to come to dinner so we can start talking about shared custody-"

 

At that last word, Frodo's eyes widened. 

 

"What? No! I don't want to go. I'm not living with him!" Frodo pointed at Thorin. "I don't even like him!" 

 

"Frodo. . ." Bilbo warned, he knew that when Frodo worked himself up, there was almost no stopping the boy from having an tantrum and Bilbo could see one coming. While it wasn't abnormal for tweens to have one every once in awhile, Frodo's were extreme with lots of shouting. Frodo's blue eyes pierced in Thorin's direction. 

 

"I'm not leaving." the tween growled. 

 

"You don't have to," Bilbo spoke. "I know he wouldn't take you from me, but even if he had tried to, I wouldn't allow him to take you Frodo. Thorin and I have come to an agreement that while he stays in The Shire, that he and you could have some quality time together. You need a father in your life, Frodo-"

 

Something had snapped inside of Frodo. He hadn't the slightest clue what it was, but all he could feel was hatred towards Thorin Oakenshield. "Well I don't want him to be mine, pick someone else!" Frodo's words stung Thorin more than any blade could have. Bilbo's jaw dropped, Frodo had said some terrible things before, but nothing as cruel and vicious as this. He had no idea how deep Frodo's resentment was to Thorin.

 

" _Mig Ong._ . ." Thorin breathed. 

 

"I hate you and I mean it! I wished you had never come back! I don't want to see you and _I wished you had stayed in your mountain and never came here!"_ Frodo screamed at Thorin before running off to his bedroom, slamming the door. 

 

Bilbo hid his face in his hands and Thorin thought the older Hobbit had stopped to cry. 

 

"Bilbo. . . " 

 

"No-no, I'm fine. I'm sorry, Thorin, this didn't work out like I had wanted it to." Of course Bilbo had known this wouldn't be easy, but Frodo had exploded. "I just. . . I don't know what to do with him anymore." There, Bilbo let the first tears fall from his eyes. He felt hopeless and angry at himself. "I have tried everything, Thorin but he's only gotten worse and worse. I've tried making him write apology letters, I've had him do chores . . .I've even had to strike his backside a few times, but _nothing_ works. I'm at my wit's end with the boy." 

 

Thorin nodded, listening closely. "What is it that he does? Is it just talking back?" 

 

Bilbo nodded, "That and refusing to do chores, he skips his lessons to play with his friends and I can't do anything to stop him because I have work and-" Bilbo tried to steady his breathing but it came out as a sob. "You. . .you showing up unannounced opened a can of worms I wasn't expecting either, Thorin. For the both of us. I knew Frodo was upset he didn't have a father when he was little, but I had thought he had accepted it as he grew up. He was such a sweet little boy, Thorin." 

 

The dwarf King didn't ask what happened, because it didn't matter. What happened those years ago didn't matter anymore. He was here now and he knew he had much to repair between him and Frodo. 

 

"Might I ask. . . " Thorin's soft voice calmed Bilbo. "When and where was he born?" 

 

Bilbo sniffed, grabbing for his handkerchief. "In-in Rivendell. I went into an early labor staying with the Elves. Frodo was so small I feared he wouldn't make it. We share the same birthday, actually," a smile formed on Bilbo's face, "I tell him every year he's the best present I've ever been given. And he is." Bilbo glanced down the hall where a tiny Hobbit door leading to Frodo's room was. "Even in his worst moments, I wouldn't trade him for anything."

 

Thorin found himself smiling softly, standing, he startled Bilbo for a second.

 

"I see what I have to do now. Does he have lessons tomorrow?"

 

"yes, but the day after he doesn't, why?"

 

"Very well. I will be back here in two days, then. I, with your permission, wish to teach him the ways of using a sword." Bilbo's eyes lit up in fear but Thorin continued talking. "Don't worry, Dwalin will be there too and I'll make sure Kili and Fili and Bofur do not distract him. And, if Frodo is lacking in any skills, Balin has agreed to tutor him to make up for his. . . skipped lessons."  

 

 Bilbo took a deep breath. "It. . .it's nice of you Thorin, but. . . Hobbits we don't needs to use for swords or anything like that. The worst tools we have are meat knives and tree axes." 

 

The king shook his head. "It's not for fighting, I wish to have Frodo channel his anger into something productive. He is my son as well and while I respect your wishes, I would like for him to at least know self defence." 

 

Bilbo thought for a moment before nodding. He could let this slide, but he would hope Lobelia would keep her nose in her own garden and other prying Hobbit eyes out of his business. He agreed. "Very well, but I have a Gardener, Hamfest, and he has a small son, Samwise, they are simple Hobbits, much like myself. Please do best to keep this away from them too." 

 

Thorin would try. 

 

Before he left, he and Bilbo stood at the door and Bilbo asked, "There was something you were telling me before my door was blasted, Thorin. . . .what was it again?" Bilbo was genuinely curious. Thorin hadn't finished his sentence and it sounded important. Thorin tried to hide his blush. How could he even ask Bilbo now at a time like this? So much had come to the light and felt, to Thorin at least, that Bilbo had no interest, nor favorable desire to even leave his Smail. Thorin gave a polite smile, shaking his head.  

 

"N-Nothing. Goodnight . . .Bilbo."

 

"Goodnight, Thorin." 

 

Slowly, the door shut and the two were left in the dark to their own thoughts. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think are suitable punishments for such a naughty hobbit? 
> 
> Give me some ideas and I'll pick the one I like the most :)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and a comment please :)


End file.
